


Rumor Has It

by quixoticentity



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Aromanticism, Asexuality, Friendship, Gen, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticentity/pseuds/quixoticentity
Summary: People really need to stop spreading rumors that they’re dating. Has no one heard of a really good opposite-gender friendship before? A brief look into the former pink and blue space rangers’ lives post-In Space and Lost Galaxy.





	Rumor Has It

It’s evening, but the bright lights of the practice field chase any fear of darkness and what might lie within it. The baseball players have just finished up their practice for today and are now taking a small rest before prepping to go home.

Having been waiting patiently at the grandstands for the past fifteen minutes, Cassie Chan is only interested in one of the players, namely the team’s star batter TJ Johnson. She spots him stretching his calves with the rest of his team, and decides to watch him, not wanting to interrupt.

 “Cassie!” Her gazing finally catches TJ’s attention and he ceases his stretching session anyway to jog up to her. An infectious smile breaks over his face and Cassie feels herself grinning as TJ envelops her in a warm hug. “I thought you weren’t coming ‘til later?”

Cassie’s grin twitches into a smirk. “Me too. I thought the band and I were finally going to start recording the song we’ve been working on, but Jared cancelled on us and said he needed to study. He’s failing Gen Chem, apparently. We obviously can’t record anything without our drummer, so here I am.”

TJ pulls away from their hug to give Cassie a stern look. “Speaking of which, how are _you_ doing in Chemistry? I seem to recall you having some trouble with it?”

 “I’m fine, I’m fine,” Cassie brushes off her friend’s concern with a droll little eye-roll,” I still have an A in that class. It’s just this titration business that messing me up. I’m going to study more over the weekend in between band practice, so relax.”

Still, TJ doesn’t relent in his reproachful expression, so Cassie holds up the take-out bag in her hand as a peace offering. “Teeeej, I brought Chinese take-out,” she sing-songs.

It works, and TJ is back to smiling again. “My best friend comes to pick me up after practice and she brings Chinese? How can I be mad?” He briefly presses his lips against her temple before playfully snatching the take-out from Cassie’s hand.

“Hey!” She tries to grab the food back, but TJ dives away just in time. “Wait until we get home, we still haven’t finished that list of movies I wanted to watch!”

TJ makes an exaggerated groan. “No, anything but the cheesy romance movies! Anything but that!” He bows his head in defeat, looking every bit whipped.

As the former space rangers make their way to Cassie’s car, the former pink ranger catches a couple of the baseball players nattering as they walk by.

“Wow, TJ really scored with that one.”

“With that kind of girl? I’ll bet…”

TJ’s chattering as they walk to the parking lot easily drowns out any of his teammates’ vulgarity.

When they make it to TJ’s apartment, Cassie immediately breaks out the blankets while TJ reheats their now-tepid takeout. Once their food is piping hot out of the microwave, the two configure themselves on the couch so that they’re resting comfortably on the couch and under some cozy blankets, containers of take-out lying within arm’s reach on the coffee table while Cassie firmly holds onto the TV remote.

Between _The Notebook_ and bites of kung-pao chicken, Cassie snuggles close to the former blue space ranger, pressing into his side. TJ merely throws an arm around her and leans his head on her shoulder. By the time they’re on their sixth film (an extremely over-the-top romcom), Cassie can hardly keep her eyes open; she’s dimly aware of being lifted from the couch and being carried to a bed.

“Wait… I don’t wanna sleep in my jeans…” she manages to mumble half-coherently. TJ is unable to restrain the amused, albeit sleepy, rumbling that leaves his mouth.

“A few of your shirts and bottoms are exactly where you left them last time, crammed into my closet. At this rate, you might as well move in with all the stuff you leave behind at my place.”

Cassie manages a mock gasp of surprise as she slips into the closet to change. “What… what would the other tenants think?”

TJ stretches out as he falls back on his bed. “Wouldn’t change a thing, honestly; everyone and their grandmother think we’re a couple,” he grouses, pulling his arms over his head. “Has the concept of platonic male-female relationships completely died out?”

Cassie bounds out in a pair of bee-printed pajamas and an old tee and flops onto the mattress.

“Cannonball!” she shrieks.

“I thought you were ready to conk out?” TJ asks, bemused by her sudden burst of energy.

Cassie brandishes a spare pillow, mischief alight in her eyes. “It was all an act to lower your guard! Now you’ll suffer the consequences!” She whacks him soundly on the chest and TJ dramatically falls back on the bed to effect.

“Oh no,” TJ throws a hand against his forehead, swooning all the while,” I’m being assaulted by the terrible _Pillow Bandit!_ ” Cassie cracks up hard, a moment of weakness he takes advantage of to steal her pillow away. “Now we see the tables turned!” He chuckles before yawning. “Or maybe next time. I’m actually pretty tired. Where do you get all this energy?”

Cassie laughs before also stifling herself with a yawn. “It’s the bee pajamas.” she admits as she fluffs a pillow for her head. “They’re so… zesty? I don’t know, the bright yellow color is like a little burst of energy.”

TJ hums, pulling the covers up to his chest. “Powered by yellow little bees, huh? Maybe you should’ve been the yellow ranger.”

It’s a thoughtless musing, but it hits them all the same.

Cassie suddenly turns to face him, her own blanket past her nose so that only her eyes peek out.

“Do you miss her, too?”

“Yeah.” He shifts on his side as well, one arm pillowing his head. “I do. But I’m glad she went with Andros.”

Cassie laughs halfheartedly. “They were practically meant for each other. I just wish we could see them more often.”

TJ sighs in assent. “Zhane’s out exploring the galaxy with Karone, either making trouble or fixing it I’m sure. Carlos is gone as well. Went right to Triforia after Andros and Ash left. I hear he’s their Earth ambassador now.”

Cassie fixes her bedmate with a piercing look. “You know he was in love with Ashley, right? Even when we were Turbo rangers.”

TJ snorts, a low sound distorted by the thickness in his throat. “What tipped you off? The longing looks he’d sneak at her or the fact he was at her side nearly every waking hour?”

A pause.

“Do you miss it? Being our red ranger?” She asks in a soft, muffled voice; her face is hidden against her pillow.

“Sort of. It was a simpler time back then, you know? Just everyday teens fighting a space pirate queen.” A quiet smile graces his lips. “Small fry compared to halting the oppression of the entire universe. But no as well. I’m thankful for the time all of us got to know each other and the new additions to our team as Astro rangers.”

“But now we’re the only ones left.” Cassie laments.

Instinctively, TJ reaches out to her, gently entwining his hand in her hair, threading through the tangling snarls.

“They wanted that life, that excitement, that danger. Space swallowed them up, ate them whole. And we, _I_ … just stayed behind on boring old Earth.”

“And that’s enough.” His words are firm, yet comforting.

“I don’t know… I feel like I left behind a big part of me behind. Like I gave up something important for good.” Her expression grows somber. “Nothing’s been the same since, not our friendships, not our paths in life…”

“And it scares you.” TJ finishes quietly.

Cassie looks away. He leans over to gently turn her gaze, making her look at him.

“Hey, look, we weren’t going to be rangers forever. If not a couple years ago, we were going to have to pass on the torch at some point. Our time as rangers was nothing short of incredible, and we’ll never forget it. But it’s okay to move on, Cass.” He says softly. “We don’t need to measure up what we’re doing now to being a ranger, so as long as what we’re doing makes us happy.”

“Gee, thanks for the pep talk, TJ.” Still, Cassie half-smiles like she really might believe him.

“Anytime.” He flashes her his most winning (and slightly sleepy) smile and ruffles her hair.

Cassie sighs, enjoying the matchless sensation of having someone play with her hair. “You’ve been nothing but good to me. Is it strange that we aren’t more than what we already are?”

“No.” TJ blinks rapidly, a futile attempt to drive off his growing somnolence. “I’m satisfied with what we have already; I don’t need that kind of love to be happy. And besides, you’re still holding out for a certain mysterious ranger, aren’t you?”

“Har har.” 

“Well, you never know, you might get a mysterious message from him years down the road, saying that he was busy as an Eltaran ranger but now he’s free of his duties and wants to see you.”

“…Did those romance movies get to your head?”

“It’s almost two in the morning and I had to sit through six of them with you. Cut me some slack, Cass.”

They both yawn again, their breathing settling to a slower, easier pace as sleep creeps in.

“Teej?” Cassie’s voice is drowsy this time, and she’s teetering on the point of soporific driveling. “I’m glad you stayed with me. And me with you.” Her fingers sluggishly trail up to his hand to clasp it. “Friends forever, huh?”

He tightens his grip in hers. “Yeah. Forever.”

As his eyes falter against the heaviness of sleep, he catches Cassie muttering something about being seen suspiciously coming out of his apartment in the morning again; TJ smiles once more before finally succumbing to the gentle night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot from years ago that I decided to clean up and post. PRIS was my favorite of the PR series as a child, and I adored the team’s relationship with each other, especially concerning TJ and Cassie’s friendship. (also TJ being aroace is the best headcanon I’ve ever come up with and no one will take it away from me)


End file.
